Tunnel of love
by drade666
Summary: Sam and Dean take Cas to an amusement park where Sam gets stuck taking him into the tunnel of love but once in there something unexpected happens.


_**TUNNEL OF LOVE**_

"Come on, Cas! It'll be fun, I promise" Sam insisted as he pulled the angel towards the ride that said tunnel of love.

"What the hell Sam, why the tunnel of love?" Dean asked just as confused as the angel

"Look he's new to the whole theme park concept so we have to take it slow" Sam explained to Dean

"Fine but I won't be caught dead on that thing" Dean stated

"Fine whatever I'll take him" Sam said as he grabbed Cas' hand taking over to the short line of people (mostly couples) who were waiting to get on. Cas tilted his head at the small red boats taking people in to the tunnel filled with little red heart lights.

"I don't understand this ride Sam" Cas stated in his usual manner

"Well usually it's for couples, the darkness of the tunnel is supposed to give it a romantic feel, get people closer together kind of thing" Sam explained

"Oh I see, but we're not a couple" Cas said plainly making Sam's heart sink a little although he didn't really know why. For sometime now he had noticed that he liked Cas but never before had he ever actually considered the concept that he might love him. As Sam was lost in his thoughts Cas suddenly brushed up against Sam, their hips colliding slightly with one another and that made some places on Sam take interest that really shouldn't have. Sam didn't want to alert Cas as to how he was feeling so he simply moved slowly to the one side trying to calm himself down but when it didn't work right away Sam suddenly had reservations about going into a dark tunnel meant to make you feel like this all alone with Cas. It was too late to have any reservations though cause they were at the front of the line so Sam handed 2 tickets to the guy standing there holding the boat in place then climbed in to the small red boat with a lip in the front where your knees went under. Cas sat on the far side while Sam sat on the side closest to the dock then the operator pushed them off so as the boat could float through the small river into the tunnel guided by small pulleys on either side.

Once in the tunnel Sam's condition hadn't improved he was shifting in his seat trying to get comfortable but couldn't cause of the large mass in his pants. Cas looked around the tunnel making Sam glad he was too distracted by the lights to really notice that there was now quite a prominent bulge in his jeans. Sam was still shifting awkwardly when suddenly the lights on the ride went out and their boat lurched to a stop, much to Sam's dismay the ride had broke down. Sam was unimpressed now he was stuck on this crappy ride with Cas on one side of him and a boner in his pants that just refused to go away but just as he was considering walking back Sam was shocked to suddenly find Cas' mouth plastered on his with a hand firmly pressed against his aching crotch. Sam wasn't sure rather to pull away from Cas or to lean into him as Cas' tongue ran along the seam of his lips seeking entry he rubbed Sam, palming him through his jeans forcing out a gasp from Sam allowing Cas to slip his tongue into his mouth. Sam pressed against Cas trying to get him off of him but Cas wouldn't budge at first until Sam finally managed to squirm out from underneath him.

"Cas! What the…?" Sam began only to be cut off by the dark haired angel

"Do you take me for a fool Sam Winchester?" Cas asked bluntly his blue eyes appearing to glow in the darkness.

"What? No" Sam stated plainly

"I know how you've been looking at me, eyeing me up…as they say" Cas said his eyes never moving from Sam's.

"What? No, I haven't been…" Sam trailed off

"Yes you have, you like me don't you? That's why your body is reacting like this" Cas stated again as he placed his hand back between Sam's legs.

"Ugh! God…Cas! Where did you learn that?" Sam asked in pure curiosity as Cas palmed him through his jeans.

"I'm not as naive as you and Dean think I am Sam, I am thousands of years old, I have witnessed countless acts of intimate natures, thus even though I may not have participated personally I do understand what to do" Cas explained taking a rather aggressive stance and that plus the hand on his aching length was not helping Sam's situation at all

"Cas…" Sam whined as he continued to rub him

"Will you do this with me Sam?" Cas asked

"Cas…Please" Sam pleaded with him as his length strained against his jeans

"Say it or I won't relieve you" Cas whispered in to Sam's ear

"Ye…Yes" Sam ground out biting his bottom lip

"Very well" Cas said as he felt Cas' hot breath along his skin as he kissed along his jaw line, nipping at his ear lobe.

Sam tipped his head back allowing Cas more access to his neck as he unbuttoned Sam's jeans. Cas slowly pulled the zipper down over Sam's hard cock earning him a groan as it was freed from its confines. Sam could feel Cas' hand on his hard cock moving his fingers up either side of it through his boxers while grazing his teeth along his jugular, blunt nails scraping through his shirt on his chest over his nipples. Sam's hands searched for purpose as he ran them along the inside of Cas' trench coat, down his sides then over the curve of his ass squeezing with one hand before his other hand reached between Cas' legs to palm him through his pants feeling the hard mass in them. Cas moaned against Sam's skin as he palmed his hard length while Cas continued to run his fingers along the shaft of Sam's cock squeezing slightly at the crown making Sam buck his hips. Sam undid Cas' pants pulling his cock from his boxers so he could stroke it, twisting his wrist on the up stroke making him wreath above Sam before leaning down to capture Sam's mouth with his own. Cas swiped his tongue along the inside of Sam's mouth as his second hand worked on pulling down Sam's boxers and pants down past his ankles then had Sam reposition himself in the confined space till he was laying on the bench seat with his feet holding his legs up on the sides of the small boat with Cas sitting in between his legs still working on his cock, now able to stroke it properly moving to fondle his balls making Sam buck furiously.

Sam growled in frustration as Cas continued to tease his length but just as he threw his head back Sam suddenly gasped as he felt Cas press 2 fingers into him, slick with lube. Sam wasn't sure where Cas had gotten the lube but he was too far gone as Cas slid them out then back in with a slow burn despite the lube while he felt that punch in his stomach start to hit. Sam braced himself for what was coming but Cas grabbed the base of his cock earning a loud groan that turned into a whimper from Sam as he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists around the sides of the boat.

"Not yet…Sammy" Cas whispered as he thrust his fingers back into Sam

When Cas was satisfied that Sam was loose enough he pulled his fingers out making Sam whimper again. Sam didn't have too much time to think about it though before Cas was pressing the head of his rock hard cock into his entrance making Sam groan as he pressed in inch by inch till he bottomed out inside Sam. Cas gave Sam a minute to adjust to him before rolling his hips earning a breathy gasp from Sam as he sped up his rhythm till he was pounding into him making Sam groan, moan every sound possible came out of him as he kept his hand firmly situated on Sam's cock. Cas moaned then came deep inside Sam filling him up to the hilt then finally releasing Sam so he could cum as well shooting on to his stomach. After a few minutes Cas pulled out of Sam then with a flick of his wrist both of them were cleaned up with their cloths back in place just in time for the ride to start up again. As the ride pulled along the dock again Sam and Cas climbed out and went to go find Dean as Cas leaned over to whisper into Sam's ear.

"You were right that was fun" Cas said as Sam simply smiled


End file.
